


One Temptation

by Candycanes19



Category: The Report (2019)
Genre: F/M, Hot, Hottness, Kissing, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Swearing, couple in committed relationship, couple in love, just fun, love making, reader wearing Daniel shirts and that gets him going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: You like to wear Daniel's shirt/sweatshirts because why not!   Smutty smut
Relationships: Daniel Jones (The Report)/Rey (Star Wars), Daniel Jones (The Report)/You
Kudos: 9





	One Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot of smut. I got inspired to write some fun.

Daniel had always been so into you wearing his shirts. He had no idea why it drove him crazy and harder than he ever felt in his life. You were his everything and when you wore one of his shirts around the house he lost it. 

He would be at his home office and you might walk by the door in just his shirt and he would literally jump out of his chair and come and find you on the spot and literally have you then and there. 

You purposely wore Daniel’s shirts and one particular sweatshirt he wore when he went running. It was soft and way too big for you and smelled of his aftershave. You loved it and when he was busy with work and not around you put it on. It made you feel safe even if that was weird.

***************************************

One evening you were alone because Daniel had texted you saying he would be really late with work. You understood and had answered that you would miss him and loved him. He had sent back several heart emojis which made your heart flutter.

Finally when you could barely keep your eyes opened you headed to bed. You decided to put on Daniel’s sweatshirt with a pair of your favorite lacy panties and then passed out. 

A few hours later you felt hands on your body and lips on your neck and you literally moved to fight back whoever scared the shit out of you. Your elbow colighted with Daniel’s chest.

“Ow that fucking hurt” Daniel cried out.

“Fuck sorry I did not realize it was you. Sorry I was really out of it, baby. Are you ok?” you asked, moving to face him and sitting up. Poor Daniel was holding his chest and looking a bit pitiful. 

“Yeah I think you hurt my pride more than hurting me physically. Hey are you wearing what I think you are wearing?” he smirked. 

You bit your lip and felt your panties get wet, “What this old thing? I wear it all the time and it is not that sexy just some old, raggedy cotton sweatshirt.” You seductively whisper at Daniel.

His eyes darken and he pulls you to him and growls in your ear, “Oh baby some raggedy old sweatshirt, huh? You know what it does to me when you wear this particular shirt of mine. Let me remind you who it belongs too” and then you are pushed onto your back and Daniel is above you instantly. 

His fingers push your panties to the side and then he slides one into your wet pussy. 

“Fuck you are soaked and just by a few words. Man what a whore you are for me.” He smirks and thrusts his finger in and out of you and then adds a second. 

You are writhing under his ministrations of his fingers. He knows what he is going and plays you so well because he knows where to push your buttons and what makes you scream.

After several moments and his fingers thrusting in and out of you he swipes your clit and you come undone. 

“Daniel, Daniel oh Daniel” is all you can say when he flicks your clit again and you gush all over his hand. 

He smiles to himself, “Did that feel good sweetheart?” You just have enough energy to nod yes. 

“Oh my sweet girl, I am not done with you” he undoes his pants and pulls out his huge hard cock and then he pumps himself a few times and then slides into your pussy.

“So fucking tight and wet and just perfect for me, baby. Love you so much” he groans and when he bottoms out he leans in for a kiss. 

Then you kick your legs around his hips and he starts thrusting hard into you. He continues with a rough pace and it feels like heaven.

“Baby come for me” Daniel says between kisses and groans.   
“Touch me Daniel please” you beg and he does and then you come around his cock. He fucks you thoroughly through your orgasm and then swears loudly, “Fuck fuck I am coming now” and he spills his seed into your wanting pussy. 

Daniel collapses on top of you after his comes and he leans down to push your hair out of your face.

“I swear you are just a temptation with you wearing my sweatshirt. I do not know why it drives me so fucking batty and I get so fucking hard just at the sight. But it sure does make our love making so much fun.” he smiles at you.

“I love making you crazy and I love how we end up together like this so many times.” you kiss him and smile at this wonderful man in your life.


End file.
